Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic medical image analysis, and in particular, it relates to a method and related apparatus which use dynamic medical images for patient identification.
Description of Related Art
In healthcare settings, it is crucial to accurately identify patients being treated and avoid patient misidentification. Significant effort is expended to this end. One common method for patient identification is to use identification codes and machine readable labels affixed to documents, physical objects and patients. However, there are still chances of patient mix-up due to wrong tagging of patient ID or other human errors.
Dynamic medical image analysis has been used in diagnosis. For example, US Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2010/0254512 describes a dynamic radiographing system which enables determination of an evaluation value of the heart function of a subject by plain radiography. Dynamic chest x-ray image analysis can be used to visualize and analyze lung functions (ventilation or perfusion).